Silently Unspoken
by MartialArtsMistress
Summary: We've been ignored and un-recognizable to all for so many years. So it's time to step into the light and show 'em who we relly are. Konoha High is going to get the socks knocked off of them a whole 360. Be prepared my little clueless pets.
1. Prolouge

_**I know I haven't been writing stories that much, but I PROMISE to keep tabs on this one. Hope you enjoy. **_

"Okay let's take it from the top. ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

Music began the seep out through the hall of the all famous prestigious high school of Konoha, where preps, jocks, nerds, and emos alike disperse into their own little "so-called" happy world. It vibrated the hallways, shook the lockers, and almost cracked the glass windows by its famous beat. Students all over the school, stopped near the cafeteria when this unknown band usually practiced. Most, practically all who listened had to move their feet to the rhythm, since it was THAT good. They've always played their songs in there when they practiced, but never have anyone saw their faces…until tonight.

They always left the cafeteria slightly dark and dim, so anyone who passes by couldn't see their features.

And that's how they wanted to be, because you see, this group of mysterious divas, haven't been known by the school since they all first moved here and crossed paths with one another. No one ever knew of them, if not only, VERY, few. But all will be revealed later.

Then all of a sudden the screech of electric guitars can be heard playing solo combined with the massive tapping of the drums. The music ended with an abrupt stop. You could easily hear the principals' scolding the students to get to their classes. How funny as hell that could be.

So why the hell am I talking in a "narrative" point of view…?

Let's get down to business…

So let me tell you why I'm in this gig. The school here is starting to get lame, so the crew and I decided to kick it up a notch. Who the fuckin' hell want to go to the school where principals and teachers sound like adults from Charlie brown all day? Like seriously. We are a mysterious band that no one has heard of, except for the thickening sound of our addicting music. And yes we've came up with a name. And it fits perfectly with our attitude towards life…until we decided to step out.

My name is Samori Kuriyama, and I'm going to take this story for a spin, and introduce you to our lives at Konoha High and the journeys we face as…

_Silently Unspoken_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here's Chapter one. X3**_

"Okay you guys I think that's a rap. Good job girls." I said as I slowly put down my dark purple electric guitar. We've been practicing non-stop for the last 5 hours trying out our latest songs. I can tell buy the look on my friends' faces that they've just about had it.

I looked around the halfway dark cafeteria to see if anyone "accidentally" snuck in. They usually do that JUST to see who what playing. Pffft. As if they notice us anyway.

My name is Samori Kuriyama and I'm seventeen years old and a junior at Konoha High-school located in Tokyo Japan. I didn't EXACTLY live here my whole life. I technically was born and raised in America but I'm very fluent in Japanese language. If you're trying your best to guess what ethnicity I am, I don't mind telling you. I'm half African-American, half Japanese, but the strange part about it, is that I don't have those "Asian" eyes. Just big brown clear eyes, but not the bulging looking ones. So people easily think, I'm not mixed with anything, which doesn't really matter to me. Shit, I don't even associate with them. I'm pretty tall, somewhere around 5'11. And yes I'm the tallest one in the group. My hair is jet black, and falls down to my mid-back. It's naturally curly so it can easily frizz which is the part I hate the most, so I usually just wear it in a tight high ponytail. My skin complexion is the color of caramel, but just a shade darker.

Personality wise, I'm pretty much laid-back. I don't take shit though, so don't cross me. I'm not even joking on that one. I'm the quick witty one, and I tend to get people in check. I'm a sixth degree black belt and I've been training ever since the age of seven. I'm not trying to gloat and be all mary-sue-ish so please don't even begin to think that. If you knew my life you wouldn't dare say that. When I'm with my girls, I'm the second loud one in the group.

"Damn…I'm extremely exhausted. I don't think I can feel my fingers. Thanks a lot Sammie-chan." The brunette side was the not too gently put down her dark green electric guitar. That's Tenten for you.

She's one of one's I can truly relate to, like twin sister, wise. Not that I can't relate to the rest of the girls, it's just that she usually does the stuff that I think of or plan on doing. Tenten Kenshino is a couple of months older than me and she's around the same height as well. She always and I mean ALWAYS keeps her hair in two tight little buns atop her head. She gets mad when I call her Bun-bun.

Her skin complexion is a shade lighter than mine and she's well built, and piercing milky brown eyes. Out of the four of us she's she one who knows a hell of a lot about martial arts. She's a tenth degree, and she teaches me every now and then and vice versa. She's a tomboy mostly, she doesn't tend to wear makeup often like Temari, but I'll get to her later. She has THE quickest temper humanity's ever seen. We've actually gotten into a fist fight before. But I love this girl to death.

"Tenten, quit complaining with your whiny ass. We've played longer before." Temari No Sabaku is the mother hen…..sort of. She's the one you could run to crying and she'll make you feel better in a heartbeat, shit that's just how she is. But let me tell you, she's wild when she's intoxicated. So just lose ALL complete hope as her for the designated driver. She's the big sister to all of us. She's the tallest of the group, 6'0 to be exact. She tries to scare us with her height when she actually sticks out like a sore thumb. She has dirty blonde hair that she keeps in in four pony-tails. She's probably the ONLY one as far as I can see that can pull that style off and still look hot with it. Her skin complexion is slightly pale and she had dark teal eyes. She's completely care-free and practically doesn't worry about a damn thing. Shit, I wish I had that attitude. She's a teacher at the Sabaku Dojo located in the heart of Tokyo, which is like THE biggest baddest dojo there is, so you _know_ she's good. Like all of us, if you cross her the wrong way, she will beat cha ass.

"Aw, C'mon you guys. It's not all that bad. I pretty much enjoyed it." And last but not least, Hinata Hyuuga. She's my baby-boo. She's like our little sister. She's tries her best to do the right thing and she's the peace-maker. It's funny to see her when she gets mad because she curses like a damn pirate and we usually leave that to me! She had milky white skin and white eyes. You know the eyes, like people think your blind with? Yeah, those. I know it scared the shit out of me when I first met her. One time I really thought she was blind and made funny faces at her. She called me out on it and I literally peed myself. She wears her might blue hair down and it comes past her butt. Her height's around 5'9 so yeah she's she shortest. She's more quiet and reserved but, if she wants to break it down, BELIEVE me, she'll break it down.

I hopped down the stage and looked around. "I think this cafeteria just might do the job for tonight's concert. I'm so ready it's ridiculous."

And it was. I mean. What opportunity to have, when the whole school body HAS to come to this. And they're still dumb to not know whose performing.

"Well yeah of course. I've been aching to get noticed. But not in that desperate way." Tenten said sitting down at the edge of the stage. Her legs were dangling in a playful manner.

"Yeah I get what you mean. We've been here for what, like going on three fuckin' years and this pricks still got to act like they don't fuckin' see us. I don't even want them around me IF we do spark their interest." Temari said.

"It's a possibility that they would try to say something to us. I mean. Are we really that invisible?" Hinata said in a sad voice.

"Hell na! We sit in a motherfuckin' classroom for an hour around people. How the hell are we invisible. We had group projects, and assignments people wanted help with. Well shit that's it. People only want us for work that's it." I said starting to get mad all over again.

I was sick and tired of the bull. No one acknowledged us. I mean, Hinata is the number one rank in our junior class, but yet they still give praise to Sakura Haruno. A pink-haired, motherfucker to doesn't give a rats ass about the souls she torments. If I can stomach it, I will tell you about her much, much later.

"It sickens me sometimes…that social status is key here. It just can't be personality and goodwill." Hinata said. I can tell she was getting angry because veins around her eyes were starting to bulge. Tenten placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look there's no need to get upset. Besides, we've got each other. People are just jealous."

"*sigh* Can we pah-_leez_ talk about something else. I'm sick of glooming and dooming over this shit." I said rolling my eyes. I grabbed my oversized black hoodie and put it on. I pulled on the huge warm hood that came with it. I would always do this. I would hide some of my feature away to give people that mysterious look. I don't show my body is skimpy clothes, nor do I paint my face with make-up. It just wasn't me or worth the time.

"Yeah yeah. It's about time for last period to start anyway." Temari said. She had a light tan jacket with an oversized hoodie. She flipped on her hood.

"O-okay." Hinata said softly. She had a dark purple hoodie. She gently put on her hood.

"Alright bitch. If it stops your whinin'." Tenten said jokingly. I'm goin' to punch her in the face for that in a minute. She had one dark green hoodie and she, too, pull her hood over her head.

For as long as I can remember, we've kept our faces partially from the world. Only us for alone know how we look. We've never been recognized before, so what the point of showing our faces now.

We all started walking out the dark cafeteria in the sun shined hallways to out next class we had together.

"Tonight's going to be a huge change for us." I said slowly. They all nodded.

"We won't have to hide our faces." Hinata said.

"Or our attitudes." Tenten said scoffing.

"We won't have to hide anything. But that doesn't mean we become weak, because they might like us. We still have to be strong." Temari said smoothly.

"Right. Because It's a possibility they will still treat us the same." I said.

That's for damn sure. Anything they throw at us. We're willing to throw it the fuck back. Ain't no holdin' back on these bitches. I all of a sudden heard Temari singing.

" I got a feeling." She starting dancing.

" That tonights' gonna be a goof night." I sang after her.

"That tonights' gonna be a good night." Hinata sung smiling dancing too.

"That tonight's gonna be a good good night" Tenten sung that last part loudly making echos down the hallway.

"Remind me to NEVER let you finish the song in a quiet place." I said as we started laughing

"Oh shut up Sammie-chan!" She said laughing putting me in a choke hold. We walked on to our class laughing and totally excited for what's to come tonight's concert.

I can never get enough of these girls.

_**I hope you liked it. Chapter two will be on its' way. Read and Review.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! XD**

**Enjoy~**

So me and gang all walked in when it was somewhat crowded in the classroom. Some nerds over here with a bit of class clowns to the side. They usually don't talk to us either. All four of us don't really fit into NONE of the stereotypes that were created. That's just how unnoticeable we are.

We took our usual seat towards the very back, and don't worry we can see really well for our assignments, except for me that is. I have to wear glasses in each classroom.

I gently slid off my hood and gently slipped on my glasses. Hinata and the others was sitting on each side of me.

"I wonder where Mr. Hatake is." Hinata said softly.

"No telling. Probably somewhere masturbating to that damn Icha-Icha Paradise shit." Temari said rolling her eyes.

Tenten laughed. "Yeah seems like. I would love to read one of those books."

I looked at Tenten like she had two head. "You little nasty."

"What? Don't be acting like that Sammie-chan. You know you wanted to read that stuff too." She said nudging me.

"Hush." I said playfully as I put my hand up in her face. She slapped it down as we started laughing. Hinata quietly giggles.

"So, anyway, have ya'll seem the new movie-"

I instantly heard the door slam open, and multiple gasps_ everywhere. _Shit you could think the whole classroom was hyperventilating.

"Well there goes your Sunday bunch skippin' in." Tenten said rolling her eyes at what she saw. The rest of us followed suit. I mean, seriously, you would too if you saw a group of people who were known to the school, and the world, by their popularity.

So let me waste my valuable time telling you who they are. *rolls eyes*

These people are THE most popular people in high school, other than the senior group but I'll get to them later. This group consist six guys and two girls, which I cannot stand worth a shit. I'll admit, all of them are extremely gorgeous with killer bodies, but their attitudes need to get a checkup.

**Naruto Uzumaki:** He's probably the loudest motherfucker in the world. He had striking blonde hair which rivals the sun and crystal blue eyes that makes you thirst for water. He has a tan complexion and is built. He was wearing light blue baggy pants and a yellow and orange shirt with a blue and black letterman jacket on. He's about 6'1 and is in varsity football and 4 degree black belt. Every girl tries to get their hands on him, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind because he basically makes out with two girls at one time. Talkin' about AIDS.

**Sakura Haruno: **URGH! I swear if this bitch come around me I'm knockin' her down. She's mean as _hell. _She has pink hair, I mean literally. She's about 5'4 and she's had piercing green eyes. She's skinny, but not the sickly skinny, you could tell she was in shape. She had curves but very small ones. She the second smartest in the junior class, right behind Hinata. She's also the captain of the cheerleading squad. All the guys adore her and every girl wants to be her. I don't see the hell they would want to, but that's not any of my business. She was wearing a short gray skirt, and a pink tight fitting shirt, and her hair was in a high pony-tail.

**Ino Yamanaka: **Oh lord, here's another one. She's just as bad as Sakura. She has long bleach blonde hair and blue eyes that was a lighter shade than Naruto's. She's probably the most preppy son of a bitch out there. He body type is like Sakura's but she has slightly bigger hips. She's the right hand girl in cheerleading right next to Sakura. She's 5'5 and once again, like Sakura, all the guys love her. She's a slut no doubt. She basically sleeps with half the student body. I know gross huh?

**Neji Hyuuga: **Okay now, this guy thinks he's fuckin' royalty or something. Not to mention, Hinata's first cousin. He has long hair which he wears down most of them time, and white eyes. He's on the football team, and practically a jock like the rest of them, not to mention built as hell. He's 6'3 and has the snottiest attitude. Did I mention he had his own fangirl club? He had on a dark blue shirt and white jeans and a letterman jacket on which his long hair cascading over his broad shoulders. I envy him for that hair…..

**Kiba Inuzuka: **This dude is like a class clown with Naruto. Truth be told, we have spoken a couple times in class, but that's just about it. He wouldn't be caught dead with someone so-called "beneath" him. He has brown spikey hair and brown eyes. He's also on the football team. He's 6'0 and just like the rest of them, killer bod. He's was wearing a black muscle shirt and denim jeans with a letterman jacket.

**Shikamaru Nara: **If you wanna talk about lazy and smart this is your guy. I don't understand how someone and sleep all day in class and still make straight A's. He could be number one, but he carelessly slacks in class. Yet, he's still popular. He also has brown hair, which he keeps in a short spikey high pony-tail, and brown eyes. He too, is on the football team. He was wearing his letterman jacket zipped up and dark blue jeans.

**Chouji Akimichi:** Now he's a little chunky than the rest of them, but that doesn't mean he's ugly. He has short spikey light brown hair and brown eyes. You already know he's part of the football team because of his size, and he ALWAYS has a little bag of chips in his hand he be eatin'. He was wearing grey jeans and a brown shirt with his letterman jacket on. He's 6'5.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Last but not least, is this sucker right here. Sasuke Uchiha. He's the leader of this group and the most popular with people in general. He has more fangirl clubs than I can count. He's also extremely rich, more than the others in the group. He's the second heir to the famous corporation in Japan. He's the captain of the football team and has a smokin' hot body. His hair is black and spiked in the back like a bird ass. His eyes are dark and deep and he can easily scare you if you look at him the wrong way. He's 6'4. He was wearing black jeans and a black fitted under-armor shirt with his letterman jacket tossed over his shoulder like a motherfuckin' big shot.

Where there goes the gang for ya. I can't stand the sight of them. I'm not jealous or anything. It's just that I literally CAN"T stand people who think they're the big shits of the school, and think they can say and do anything they please.

They'll be diggin' they're own grave if they come to me with that shit….

They all slowly glided to the middle of the classroom, which was like two tables in front of us.

"Man….you see them? It's like their aura is glorious." Temari said getting chills.

"I know. And everyone is so clueless. Makes me wanna barf." I said glaring at the back of their little heads. If I could set them on fire and pour lemon juice on them I would.

I looked and saw Hinata turned a light shade of red.

"Hina-chan? Are you alright?" Tenten asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Why would you asked?" She said a little bit too quickly.

"Aww damn…" I said throwing my hands up in the air. I instantly knew what this means.

"She' likes somebody out of that group. I kinda catch her doing that every time they come into this class." I said.

"Alright Hinata which one is it." Temari said nudging her.

"U-um…I don't like anyone guys. C'mon now stop." She said desperately.

" You better say it girl. You know I'll make you say it instantly. I'll go up to them." Tenten said getting ready to stand up. Hinata instantly pulled her down, not to gently either.

"Tenten don't you dare." She said warningly.

"Well then you better tell us girl." I said crossing my arms smirking.

"Yeah Hina-chan, you can trust us." Temari said.

She sighed in defeat and put her head down in her arms, heading her face. She mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" We said in unison.

"Naruto-kun!" She said a little bit too loud. Hell she didn't say it she practically 'moaned' it out loud.

Everyone, looked at us like we were crazy, even the poplars'. But we didn't notice that.

"Awww SHIT!" I screamed laughing in the process. I was practically losing it. How could she like that dumbass blonde. He can't even focus in fuckin' English…and all we do is read books!

"_Daaayyyyyuuuummmm_ Hinata? Girl get it!" Tenten said patting her on the back.

"Hinata you practically dug your own grave doing that. I think the class heard." Temari said lowly.

Hinata's head jolted up and she met eyes with Naruto who in return looked at her with shocked eyes. Not to mention, he was blushing big time. I don't see why he's doing all that. Shit she doesn't act all shy when girl basically gives him their vaginas. In an instant they started whispering.

"Fuckin' shit." She said lowly. She tried to gain her composure but she was freakin' out. She was huggin' herself and rocking back and forth. Oh crap, this was bad.

"Calm down Hinata. It's not the end of the world." I said reassuring her.

"Oh my GAWD! I can't believe I DID that!" She said whispering harshly at us. Her pale eyes were wide with terror. My damn….this girl really needs to get out. Hell she acted like she opened Pandora's Box or somthin'.

"My LIFE is OVER! Oh GAWD!" She said hysterically.

"Hinata! Get a grip! You're going to start hyperventilating!" Tenten said. Temari spin Hinata around and grabbed her petite shoulders. She starting shaking her back and forth quite violently.

"Hinata. Stop. Acting. Like. A. Crazy. Person!" She said with each shake. Hinata stated turning green.

"Tem-chan, you're making her sick." I said pointing lazily at her. She stopped and Hinata returned to her natural color.

I mean we were quite a ruckus in the classroom. There I was, sitting with my head in my hands, Tenten ans Temari was giving Hinata a heart attack, and Hinata was about to throw up. It was ridiculous.

"Hey I'mma go get Hinata some water before the teacher comes in. Shit, she looks like her insides are about to ooze out her nose." I said as I got up. There was only five minutes left for class and the vending machine was like right next to the class room. Hm….I thought I felt eyes on us the whole time.

**~With Sasuke and the Gang~**

"….and I was like, "No way", and he was like, "Yeah I'm dead serious." Then he bought me a 2011 silver Camry." Sakura said giggling madly with Ino.

"You should date him." Ino said laughing.

"Uh ew Ino. Hell no. That's disgusting!" Sakura said making a sour face. The guys were chatting amongst themselves about football and other junk.

"So did you guys here about the new club down town?" Kiba said.

"Yeah. Their food is supposed to be really good." Chouji said eating on his bag of chips.

"Yeah I heard too. They said it was wicked. I was going to go last weekend but I had plans…." Naruto said winking.

"You got laid again huh?" Neji said smirking with his arms crossed.

"What do you think? He gets more ass than all of us combined." Shikamaru said lazily.

"No I think that's Sasuke." Kiba said laughing. Naruto rolled his eyes in jealously.

Sasuke started smirking. It was true. He could get any girl he wants to with his good looks, wealth and social status. He had it all.

"Naruto-kun!"

They heard a voice practically moan/yelled Naruto's name out and turned around to see where the source was from. Naruto's face as completely red and his eyes widened.

By the looks of it, Naruto really _liked_ that voice. He's never acted that way before, with ANY girl.

Naruto stared at a girl who's hood was covering some of her face. He tried his best to squint to see who it was but all he could see was soft pal skin and red plump lips. Naruto tried to control his hormones.

They all turned back around and started whispering.

"Who were they?" Sakura sneered.

"I dunno but their too loud. I didn't even know they went to this school." Ino said filing her nails.

"Probably just some nerds. I really don't care." Sasuke said yawning.

The others followed suit and didn't pay any attention. They went back to talking.

**Back to the Girls **

I walked back to the classroom and saw Hinata in a more calmer mood. I had to pass by the populars who looked at me like I had two heads. My over-sized hood make me look the grim reapers to they can't tell how I looked, but they knew I was a female, by the way I walked and because my friggin' tits were bulging out.

"Here you go Hinata-chan. Maybe this will help your stomach." I said in a soft tone. Her shakey pale hand took it and drank greedily.

"T-thank you Sammie-chan." She smiled wearily. Damn that really did a number on here huh?

"Hey so do you guys know which song we're doing first tonight?" Temari said as she leaned over to us.

"Um….I kinda have a clue. We just got to leave early to get equipment and outfits ready." I said.

"I'm so excited. My fingers are aching to play in front of people" Tenten said pumping her fist in the air.

"You was just bitching about how your fingers hurt during practice." I said looking at her lazily.

"Yeah yeah, but this is different" she said rolling her eyes.

"You guys, we have to be quiet before someone over hears." Hinata said, getting her strength back in her voice.

"Alright." All of us said in unison. By that time the teacher had walked in, with his book, ready to teach us yet another boring lesson of math…

Oh joy….

**I hope you like this chapter. There's more to come.**

**~Ja-Ne~**


End file.
